Gamer Brothers
GBNs redirects here. The Gamer Brothers '''are a team of robot masters that are each based around some sort of game or sport. Normally when mentioned in conversation, they mean the main 3, Poker Man, Clue Man and Pong Man. Of course they could also mean one of the '''GBNs (Gamer Brother Number), Soccer Man, Monopoly Man, Go Man, Invader Man, Pickleball Man, Sorry Man, Solitaire Man, Asteroid Man, or Swim Man. The GBNs were all made by Poker Man, and some help from various bots, mainly Mega. Poker Man is often referred to as the leader of the team and Frontiera is sometimes accidentally referred to as Gamer Brothers, seeing as how they are 2.0 versions of the main 3. Backstory Dr. Jabon Doctor Jabon Dix was good with electronics. He used to work at AVI Systems, a home automation & robot building company. Creation of Sign One day he found a helmet on his way to work, he picked it up, and it had feet and a face as well! However, it didn’t function. So Dr. Jabon decided to fix this poor little robot. He gave it a paint job, and found out it only functioned if an object was on his head. At first he used hats, but they didn’t look right. Later, one of Jabon’s companions was going out to lunch, and wanted to put up a sign that said: Out to Lunch. But he couldn’t find anything to mount it on. So he took Jabon’s metall and stuck the sign on. Around an hour later, Jabon got back from his own lunch break to find his met dancing on Jabon’s companions PC. Jabon liked it so much, he named it ‘Sign’. Creation of Cathndril & the Gamer Brothers In fact, he liked it so much, he quit AVI to work on his own creations. First he created a ‘brother’ for his oldest son, who loved jokes. ‘Cathndril’ was born. But Cathndril was not a fighter, he was more a friendly type. So Jabon set to work on his 3 most ultimate creations. The Gamer Brothers. One was themed on card games, Jabon named him ‘Poker Man’, after his favorite card game. The second was themed on board games. He was given the title ‘Clue Man’ after his wife's favorite board game. Finally, the last was themed on video games. ‘Pong Man’ was his new name, after the hit video game from the 70s. Gamer Brothers turn dark, Creation of Battery Man & Berliner With so much power, the Gamer Brothers went rouge, destroying all in their path. Dr. Jabon, sorry for the torment he’d caused, created a virus that would destroy his creations from the inside. He named it ‘Battery Man’. Which translated (by Google Translate) to French, then German, then Portuguese, then Spanish, and translated back to English, meant “Reducer of Energy”. He also created a transmitter of Battery Man. He named it ‘Berliner’ after his favorite German related joke. Together, they were like the Bubonic Plague. Berliner would challenge a Robot Master, and die. Battery Man would then go to the closest robot, which always happened to be the Robot that killed Berliner. Battery Man would transmit viruses, cause the robot to not act correctly, and (if given enough time) the Robot Master would be disabled. Forever. Until Dr. Jabon forced Battery Man to remove the viruses. Dr. Jabon gives away the Gamer Brothers This way he recovered the Gamer Brothers. But the Gamer Brothers, whenever they were activated, went power hungry, and wanted to take over Megalopolis. Dr. Jabon, extremely disappointed, abandoned the Robot Masters in a dark, abandoned alley, hoping that some other doctor of science would recover and debug them. Dr. Jabon went to make other Robot Masters, promising to never give them as much power as the Gamer Brothers had. But Dr. Jabon got sadder and sadder as the years went by with more Robot Masters. In 20XX, a protocol that he had forgotten about activated. It told Dr. Jabon that the Gamer Brothers were awake again. Dr. Jabon was extremely worried. But within a week, Robot Masters were not destroying Megalopolis. Dr. Jabon was confused, and looked at the protocol. He found out that the Gamer Brothers had been converted to a life of good by a...DTN 001? Dr. Jabon had no clue who this robot was, but he was happy that the Gamer Brothers had changed their ways. He gradually sent Robot Masters to the Gamer Brothers location, growing happier and happier as the days went by. But he didn’t know who got them to ‘Light Labs’. Dr. Light finds the Gamer Brothers In the year 20XX, Dr. Light was taking his daily walk, when he decided to take a detour down a dark alley. There he found...a dead end. But he also found, three shut down Robot Masters. He decided to repair them at Light Labs, assisted by Mega Man AKA Rock, and Mega, Mega Man’s, quote on quote, ‘Brother’. He was happy to help repair the broken robot masters. He indicated that they could probably still be turned on. Dr. Light succeeded. Sort of. As soon as the 3 turned on, they started murmuring ways of how to end the human race to each other. Then they saw Mega. His courage and heroism (which would happen in the future) shocked the Robot Masters, and wanted to be like him. Poker Man was the first to speak. “Hello. I’m Poker Man. Serial Number...I don’t remember...hmm…” Dr. Light then says,“We will recover your lost serial number. Until then, you will be a DLN number!” “Yay!” said Rock and Mega together. Eventually, Dr. Light recovered the Gamer Brothers’ serial number. That same day, a package came to the door. When it was opened, it had a red Metall, a sign that said, “Out to Lunch” and an instruction booklet. Dr. Light eventually fixes Sign, and Sign tells him that more DJNs will be coming to his doorstep. Currently there is 38 DJN numbers plus Sign, ! !, Project Infinity, P∞Ns, DDNs, GBNs, DIXs, and the NJNs. Music The Gamer Brothers theme is Space invaders remix. The main 3 can turn into the Dead End form. Dead End has the theme Barracuda. The 3 also have Champion forms which have the theme They're Pretty Tough, Should We Be Careful?! Category:Team